Cannot Escape From a Madman, No Matter What
by Phantom Stoffpuppe
Summary: Inspired by events from Outlast and Outlast: Whistleblower. No matter what she does, or what route she takes, she'll never escape from the obsessive madness that's appears to be closing in. Once her guard is down, it will unexpectedly ensnare her to its unbreakable bond and it will never release her. {One-shot} {AU, Kaito Shion x Miku Hatsune}


**…**

 **….**

 **…I know, I know I shouldn't do this, but I can't help myself okay?!**

 **Ugh, I know some of you are upset that instead of an undate, this popped in the notification instead. But like I mention in one of my other stories, my mind seemed to be the one in control as my creativity appears to be out of control, and thus this one-shot is born.**

 **But please, please for Pete's sake bear with me that the upcoming chapters are still editing mode and also I must inform another important notice that I'm bit of a pickle with college at this moment, so yeah I have a logical reason why I'm updating slow. But rest assure, the update for the upcoming next chapters for Psycho and The Black Widow are almost to completion, so please have a bit of patience.**

 **So for now, please enjoy this one-shot I suddenly come up while reading a fanfiction story and wikia website for this game: Outlast. All I could say it's an inspirational idea that came to me like a meteorite.**

* * *

From the path the ambitious journalist–Hatsune Miku–has taken, her bright summer lush orbs could not detect any recognition of sorts towards any objects she's zooming by, let alone to take consideration of her surroundings, or perhaps her mind didn't care memorizing anything at this very moment, only concerning the current prime objection. Her hard breathing mixed with her pounding feet echoes as another pair of footsteps not far behind sounded more closely which causes the adrenaline in her veins to push harder, thus burning more calories her body could offer. Her black and teal outline sneakers keeps pounding the concrete floor below, causing noises echoing in the air, even with occasional some splashing sounds; especially tainting them with red blotch spots that cannot completely be washed clean. Its very obvious that even an idiot would definitely identity the substance, especially if that sweet sickening, metallic scent lingers the air she's currently breathing in. But that was completely ignored considering she became accustomed to the ugly stench along the way, yet it doesn't help with the situation Miku has unfortunately gotten herself into.

Fear is what she's currently feeling, alongside with anxiety and sheer determination of escaping from this individual. She utterly places the blame on her curiosity and naïveté of exploring this horrendous, yet unknown territory despite her subconscious (Ms. Practical and Sensible's) constant demanding shrieks and after spotting dead corpses lying everywhere as far as her eyes can see. Even venturing further didn't stop it.

But then again perhaps maybe it's her strong ambition that causes her actions of taking this job in the first place, because she was desperate finding a juicy report that the public will not forget, not even at a long shot. A daring and risky move she took without any hesitation.

"Fu fu fu fu!~"

' _Never mind that! Keep running you indolent fool!'_ The familiar nagging subconscious vehemently demanded once more. _'There's no time to be reflecting back. What you need to focus on is your survival!'_ As if she needed to be reminded by a _certain_ person, but now's not the time of explanation that info.

Shaking her head ferociously, Miku picked up the paste once more after making a sharp right turn of the bend, entering yet another unfamiliar area, but with the closed door not too far. She mentally send a prayer that this door would open as she fully sprint towards it. Once her outstretched hand grab hold the metal door handle; was so she ever grateful of making a full turn before opening and quickly shutting it behind with a lock on top of the door handle.

Her eyelids closed in such utter relief and satisfaction that when she open them again, those crazy blue irises greeted in her line of vision, causing her to stumble backward with a sudden jolt, like the door electrified her. Her already poor beating heart pounded more as she continued to back further away, but suddenly collapse underneath the concrete floor as her tired, shaking legs given up of moving another aching muscle. Letting her camcorder to be loosen from her grip as it make a clank sound once hitting the floor. At this moment all she could do is crawl away as possible from the door.

Who she's trying to escape from behind the locked door with their head standing in clear view of the small window frame is none other than her stalker. An asylum patient to be more precise. His features contain short cobalt blue hair swishing wherever he turns his head with very faint tinted of red at the tips from the numerous bodies he slaughtered. His pale complexion reflects any sorts of lighting, adding more to his handsome facial features—if his lips didn't bore a Cheshire Cat's maddening grin, or the craziness dancing in his dead blue irises. Let's not forget some blood spots clinging onto his skin. Oh, of course one of his personal items is his blue scarf hanging on his shoulder, sharing the same liquid his face had.

When she encountered him, she was downright terrified and horrified witnessing the most inhumane act that any sane person would be petrified of. Luckily his back was what she saw, therefore he didn't spot her just yet. Obviously she had to hold in her puke as she continues to slowly back away where she entered, forcibly swallowing it, but when her shoe accidentally stepped the many scattered broken glass particles, immediately she froze like a stone statue and he swiftly turned his head to meet her figure. To him who never seen a female for God knows how long he stayed in this forsaken asylum, he quickly became utterly smitten, ironically fall in love at first sight, and decided to do the sacred marriage session right away. Which in result send Miku hightail running, obviously not interested of submitting to his sick, delusional fantasies. Thus bringing the present where she's at.

Her shaking breathing rattles with such fear and relief, even though she successfully locked the metal door, she couldn't stop her body from trembling, nor averting her gaze away from the blue hair male's sickening grin. In the back of her mind, the fearful side of her illustrate a impossible illusion that if she turns away right now, he will somehow break the door and come straight for her; as ridiculous as it sounds.

"Oh darling!~ Sweet darling, please open the door.~" His soothing voice cried out, in attempt of persuading Miku to comply, which obviously anyone with common sense is aware of what kind of person he is. A deranged, psychopathic, sociopath patient driven mad long ago that made his mind imposing an illusion that utterly disgust and sickens Miku to the very core. Therefore she simply crawled bit further back.

The blue hair male's smile tighten, "Oh darling, isn't that anyway to ignore your beloved fiancé's simple order?"

Still not uttering a word, Miku quickly scrambled to her feet, stumbled clumsily a few times out of pure terror, still keeping her gaze at him until she finally stood up with two legs now stabled once more before turning completely away from him in the opposite direction where a sudden familiar tingle emerges, indicating subconsciously she knows this area.

 _Bang!_

Automatically turning her head at the source, Miku's heart urch when her irises witness him making another loud bang with the small size crack now visible of the small window; all by using his fist. Now gaining another knowledge of this, Miku became more scared of what he'll do if he gets his hands on her, and that is a dreadful thought to be thinking of.

Quick on her feet, Miku swipes her fallen camcorder, and without any hesitation she takes off once more, not wanting to wait and watch him break the glass window and opening the locked door.

Her ears picked up his screams and angry bellows behind, but utterly ignores them as her tiring feet continue onwards, in deep concentration of retracing her footsteps while ignoring the many human corpse that are on display that were once alive patients or workers. Jogging now, her senses were on high alert, as she scouts the area while the same time in search of an exit.

When she spotted one, it was an elevator entrance open, but with no elevator, rather what she sees where the black cable cords dangling, as she gotten more closer, she look down and immediately spots the elevator roof that's about at least three floor drops, hopefully if her math calculation is correct. Seeing she couldn't go back from where she came from after a reminder of a flashback of another mentally ill patient she encountered before this creep, this path became her only escape.

"Fu fu fu fu fu!~ Darling, where are you?~"

Speak of the devil himself, a gasp escaped from her lips as she quickly swerve her head over her shoulder to find him, but only gives a sigh in relief that he wasn't anywhere near here, yet his voice was loud enough to mislead that tricky thought. But she knew she had little time before he finds her here, so without any hesitation did she jump to the black cable cord–before placing her camcorder inside her dark green jacket–coiling around her grip, then slowly lowered herself down without making any other noises. Once she could no longer see the room, she look down again, only to realize the drop wasn't actually three floors down: but five floor drop. Yet she still kept going, reeling herself further down as slow as she could while wishing to herself of going faster without any injuries.

As she reached the second entrance door, seeing it completely shut, she was about to heave another irritation sigh when her hands feel the cable cord gave a tug. Instinctively she craned her head upward where there was no creepy groom, but rather peering more keenly at the now loose cable. To add another misfortune event, it snapped, causing Miku to scream panicky as she ascends more quickly down to the last three floor drop due to the gravitation and her body weight.

Still in a standing posture with waving arms, Miku braced herself as her feet collided with the metal roof, shooting up the most excruciating pain she ever felt, causing one of her legs to create a sickening crack so loud–due to the impact that was rather too much to endure and risky–making Miku to holler yet another painful scream as she looks up with tears rolling down her cheeks.

At the top, she could see him peering down, seeing his crazy expression turned more concern and horrified, then hearing his voice, "Oh dear! Oh my goodness, are you okay?! Tell me you're okay. I hate to think of you suffering without me. Why would you do something like that to yourself? You'd rather… Rather die than to be with me…?" He ranted, inquiring the last question to himself rather than to her.

Miku (fully ignored whatever he said) made some rather obscure comments and curses under her breath, yet willed her now aching body to move, despite the fall she made. This sheer determination will not falter, nor will she, as she now slowly limping with her broken leg, venturing wherever this new room holds. Hopefully she'll be able to escape this time.

As she continues onward, her eyes kept an eyeful watch for any other patients, especially keeping her ears fully open of hearing any sounds that wasn't normal, plus if "he's" around. Even though he's still five floor above, Miku still believes he would slither his way to her, so there's no taking chance, or second thoughts. But the only good part was the sweet sickening, metallic stench no longer bother her nostril and no more seeing decaying rotten human corpse lying around either; yet she still wasn't out of the woods. Letting out a small whine, she inquired once more of why did she fooshishly take this assignment from her boss without knowing the dire consequences behind, but quickly an answer appeared, which she cursed herself harshly, scolding of her recklessness and lack of sense. Mainly towards her ambition and stubborn nature.

Before taking another step, a very faint sound was heard, causing Miku to immediately cease her thinking and listen more carefully of this new source of sound. Little by little it grew louder, which she recognized it right off the back, as if she haven't become more frightened. What her ears were picking up is a person humming a song that a sinisterly and terrorizing familiarization raining down upon her, making her body utterly shaken to the very core.

' _Sweet cheese and crackers! H-how… did he…'_ Her mind cried out until her subconscious butts in, ' _Never mind that! Run! Run now you fool! Get away as far as you can!'_

Clearly Miku stood like a statue before shaking her head to forcibly snap out of that trance and limping away in another direction, trying to get as far away as she could as Ms. Practical and Sensible commanded. All while leaving a little blood trail behind. But not like she cares about it, which is clearly understandable in this serious life and death situation.

Then the voice she so desperately wishes of not hearing echoed throughout the room.

"What have you…? Ha~, we continue on with the chase."

Her heart begins pounding faster like a rabbit as she blindly scurries away.

"That part of you the world sees, they think it's perfect. As God intended. Even these idiots and lunatics see it. There's something special about you. On the surface."

Still trying to avoid his sight as his voice seemingly closer now.

"But when they look deeper, when anybody with eyes to see looks at what you truly are."

Now breathing heavily, she tries her best of lowering the volumes, in hopes he won't hear and follow.

"That's why they don't trust you. You're not what you're meant to be. Not yet."

Miku smiles in relief when she spots an open door, and once passing through, ever so silently she closes the door, but unfortunately it has no lock. So she left without looking back.

"This place can see into your mind. And the things you've done. Oh, they're a sin, darling."

' _The heck is he rambling on about?'_ She mindlessly wondered.

"But a flower is only as sweet as the soil that nourishes it. And your needs nourishing, and pruning, and care."

Ignoring what he stated completely, she soon spots a rusty metal wall locker several feet away. Without any hesitation dare she fasten her speed all while biting in her painful cries and blocking her body screams in pain as well, then silently closing the door. She turned around, only seeing bit of open lines in view of the outside while breathing heavily and hopes with all her heart that he doesn't find her in here.

"…Hmm. Close. I can… the smell of my love's arbor. Darling, you can't hide from me."

Now praying with all her might and crossing her fingers tightly, her body stiffen and fear overcame. Please, oh please don't let him find me here. Just let him pass by.

Unfortunately as it sounds, Lady Luck didn't come to the rescue or did her prayers answered as the locker door open with a bam, his figure came into view. That insane smile grew when he found her and Miku on the other hand only closed her eyes and began to wallow in defeat as tears swelled and cascading down her closed eyelids. She bowed her head and her hands supporting each side of the walls formed into ball of fists. She was so consumed by defeat and fear, she didn't feel him grabbing one of her fist or began reeling her to him until the pain from her broken leg awoken her senses, which she yelped out and soon snapped out of her trance.

"Oh dear! I-I'm sorry darling! I-I didn't know. Was it from the fall?" The blue hair male asked, changing his crazy expression to more tender one with concern as his hollow blue orbs lowers to Miku's injured leg, inspecting carefully before tilting his head upward, meeting her pained and fearful facial expression. Blinking once, he still continued with his action of bringing her to him once more, but more carefully, which obviously Miku had no choice but to comply as she exits out of her hiding spot, then suddenly swept up her feet, bridal style. Yet the blue hair male was careful with the leg, his grip was ever so loosen.

He then proceed of rubbing his face into her hair, smelling a very faint coconut and nutty fragrance with a hint of vanilla, causing his mouth to water while the same time feeling her soft texture turquoise hair, "You know, you make yourself a gift for me. A delicacy to be wrapped and—unwrapped again. And savored. Well aside from your injury of course." He stated as he continues rubbing affectionately like a cat nuzzling to their owner.

Of course Miku did not utter a word as she kept her head down, overshadowing her eyes, only keeping a straight line across her lips. Her arms only dangle at the side of her body while her shoulder slump in defeat. All that determination went out like a candle, leaving her to only wallow in self-pity and despair, and slowly numbing herself of her now current situation, not wanting to bear of witnessing what the crazy blue hair male has in mind.

"Here we go and—"

She purposely ignored whatever words came out of him and stared mindlessly at the slow moving scenery, wondering if anyone from the press building would dare stepping in this territory of this forsaken asylum and come to her rescue. A weak and quiet scoff was heard, but the blue hair male didn't heed into as he's still rambling on of what he had in mind as future lovers.

 _'Yeah, right. As if they sincerly cared for my well-being rather than the story I promised of retrieving.'_ Her mind stated sadly, _'So… I guess this is it then…? I'll be spending the rest of my life with this sociopath as long as I live.'_

Tilting her head closer to her chest, a single tear trails down the side of her cheek as one arm dangles at the side, slightly moving as Kaito still walking, retreating back to his place where he plans of putting on the white dress (not exactly white) on his beloved so they both will take the sacred oath by a _certain_ "supposedly" priest of a church.

* * *

 **Word count: 3,026**

 **Please review, comment, or like.**


End file.
